The semiconductor device industry has a market driven need to reduce the size of devices such as transistors. To reduce transistor size, the thickness of the silicon dioxide, SiO2, gate dielectric is reduced in proportion to the shrinkage of the gate length. A goal is to fabricate increasingly smaller and more reliable integrated circuits (ICs) for use in products such as processor chips, mobile telephones, and memory devices such as dynamic random access memories (DRAMs).
Currently, the semiconductor industry relies on the ability to reduce or scale the dimensions of its basic devices, primarily, the silicon based metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET). This device scaling includes scaling the gate dielectric, which has primarily been fabricated using silicon dioxide. A thermally grown amorphous SiO2 layer provides an electrically and thermodynamically stable material, where the interface of the SiO2 layer with underlying silicon provides a high quality interface as well as superior electrical isolation properties. However, increased scaling and other requirements in microelectronic devices have created the need to use other dielectric materials as gate dielectrics.
An embodiment for a method of forming an electronic device includes forming a dielectric layer containing a zirconium silicon oxide film in an integrated circuit. The zirconium silicon oxide film may be formed by atomic layer deposition. Embodiments include structures for capacitors, transistors, memory devices, and electronic systems with dielectric layers containing an atomic layer deposited zirconium silicon oxide film, and methods for forming such structures.